powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Cyclopsis
]] Cyclopsis is a giant evil War Zord piloted by Goldar and arguably the strongest enemy the Power Rangers had faced in the first season, he appears in the formal two-part series finale of the original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers "Doomsday" and is also known for being one of the very first evil Zords to appear in the entire Power Rangers franchise History Cyclopsis was summoned as a War Zord, apparently used 10,000 years ago, when Rita had launched an earlier attack on Earth before becoming imprisoned in a space dumpster. He was destroyed by the Ultrazord twice. Cyclopsis easily beat up the Megazord. The Rangers tried calling the Dragonzord, but it was no help, and even Dragonzord Battle Mode was easily beaten, weakening it quicker than even The Spit Flower and the Samurai Fan Man were able to. Seeing the situation, Zordon summoned Titanus (which blasted the zords free of Cyclopsis's arm cables) to form the Ultrazord. The Ultrazord's arsenal was too much for Goldar's warzord to handle. Cyclopsis's head survived and flew to a distance. Soon, Rita summoned Lokar, who quickly rebuilt the War Zord, adding horns and wrist mounted swords, who easily overwhelmed the Megazord and Dragonzord again, this time slicing off the Megazord's arm and half of the Dragonzord's tail, When Lokar joined the battle, it only made things even worse for the Rangers. The Evil Zord possessed physical strength far exceeding any season one Megazord combinations including the MegaDragonzord and carries a number of weapons, including deadly twin multi-rocket launchers mounted below his neck, a powerful eye laser, and hands attached by cables when they shoot out, which can deliver electric shocks through them to damage his opponent. After being rebuilt by Lokar, Cyclopsis didn't use any of these weapons, but solely relied on twin blade gauntlets mounted on his arms. After linking to Rita Repulsa's computer systems while her Lunar Palace was on Earth, Alpha 5 discovered that the only weakness in Cyclopsis was that its systems needed to adjust to compensate for battle with a new opponent, and too many changes in the enemy would cause it to freeze up. First, the Rangers attacked Cyclopsis with their individual Zords (with no success) and then the Megazord, which was again overpowered. The Dragonzord was then summoned, and was able to break Cyclopsis's blade gauntlets. The Rangers attacked with the Dragonzord Battle Mode, which took the upper hand because Cyclopsis was apparently ready to freeze up. However, Lokar joined the battle again, blasting the Rangers, which forced them to summon Titanus and form the Ultrazord before Cyclopsis could adjust and pummel the Dragonzord Battle Mode like it did in the first battle. Cyclopsis froze up completely upon this opponent switch, which left him helpless when Ultrazord destroyed him permanently. Afterwards Rita fled the battle by command of Goldar (who temporarily gained more power afterwards, almost like a top general or a quartermaster). It has been speculated that because Alpha and Zordon hacked into Rita's database, and Rita found out, she was forced into alternative methods of monster making (such as planting seeds and transformation of objects) until Finster had fresh monster ideas. Cyclopsis appears as the final boss in the SNES, Sega Genesis, Game Gear, & Sega CD versions of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Powers and Abilities First Form *'Strength: '''Cyclopsis possesses incredible strength that is superior to the previous monsters fought by the Rangers. *'Armor: 'Cyclopsis also possessed super strong armor that can withstand powerful blows from it's enemies. **'Reflection: 'Cyclopsis can reflect an energy based attack back at the enemy with his armor. *'Telekinesis: 'Cyclopsis possesses telekinesis, being able to lift its enemies. *'Shoulder Missiles: 'Cyclopsis possesses a pair of shoulder rockets on both of his shoulders from which he can fire missiles from. *'Energy Blast: 'Cyclopsis can also unleash an energy blast from his hands. *'Lightning Bolts: 'Cyclopsis can unleash red lightning bolts from his shoulders. *'Forehead Lightning Beam: 'Cyclopsis can fire a devastating red colored lightning beam from his forehead. *'Horn Laser Blast: 'Cyclopsis can unleash a very small but very devastating orange colored laser blast from his middle horn. Arsenal *'Fist: 'While not having any weapons, Cyclopsis can still fight with just its bare fists. **'Cable Arms: 'Cyclopsis can fire his arms with cables attached to them ***'Lightning Effect: 'Anyone grabbed by Cyclopsis' cable arms get electrocuted by blue lightning. Second Form *'Enhanced Strength: 'Being powered up by both Rita and Lokar, Cyclopsis is now far stronger as it was able to cleave off the Dino Megazord's arm and the Dragonzord's tails with single swings. *'Chain Blast: 'Cyclopsis can fire chains from his hands to wrap his enemies. *'Lightning Ball: 'Cyclopsis can unleash a white lightning ball from the top of his head, it will drop on the ground and unleash a devastating lightning implosion. Arsenal *'Arm Blades: 'Cyclopsis possesses a pair of arm mounted blades on his arms which he uses in combat. Notes * Not to be confused with the Cyclops who was fought during ''The Green Candle. * Cyclopsis is the first and (so far) only Evil Zord in the Power Rangers ''franchise to have telekinesis. **It is also the only Zord overall that had telekenesis as even the Power Ranger Zords lacked this ability. *** This is because it was piloted by the unadapted Kai from Zyuranger who had telekenesis and he focused it through his Zord. *Kai was originally going to pilot Cylclopsis after being adapted as the character Bubba but this idea was scrapped and Goldar replaced him as the pilot. * Cyclopsis is the first enemy in the Power Rangers franchise to dismember a Megazord. This would not be repeated until Tankenstein, who blew off a portion of the Mega Voyager's arm in ''A Line in the Sand. * In the Boom! Studios comics parts of Cyclopsis was used to build Typhonis, Goldar's new war zord. But the All-New Power Rangers were able to take control of it and used it to help the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers from being destroyed by Serpentera. Typhonis.png See Also *King Magmar - The first Evil Mecha in Super Sentai References Category:Evil Zords Category:Mighty Morphin Category:Humanoid Zords Category:Machine Themed Villains Category:PR Machine Themed Villains